


S is for Silence; Kunti

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [19]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: You have been impeccable with your word, because you knew that like fire, words can either burn, or warm… but did you know that the same was true for silence as well?
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 9





	S is for Silence; Kunti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



You have been impeccable with your word, because you knew that like fire, words can either burn, or warm… but did you know that the same was true for silence as well?

If only your younger self had been less afraid of getting scolded!

If only you had realised back then that sometimes breaking a single silence could translate into saving millions of lives!

Had you revealed a single secret, the single earth-shattering secret kept by you for so many years, perhaps your firstborn would have been with you today.

Wait, there would not have been a war at all, had there been no Karna by Duryodhana’s side!

Alas, Queen Mother, what have you done?


End file.
